A Keepsake
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: What if Kuu lost all her memories of Kyoshiro? Number 11: Memory of the 100 themes and 4: A keepsake of 10lilies at LJ. SetsunaxKuu -Oneshot-


A Keepsake

**A Keepsake**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Set after the series, so contains spoilers for the whole show, including the ending after the credits and the specials. Non-canon coupling, use of amnesia as a plot device, yuri and yaoi elements near the end. SetsunaxKuu, and slight KyoshiroxOogami.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KyoSora/Shattered Angels, or any of the characters or settings. Those belong to TNK and Kaishaku. I'm just borrowing the characters for fun.

Number 4(a keepsake) of the 10lilies challenge, and number 11(memory) of the 100 themes challenge as Kuu has lost her memory, and Setsuna keeps accessing hers.

--

Hearing her bells tinkle by her ear, Setsuna lifted her head and sighed. They used to be her way of concentration; a gift for her co-operation that had been given to her by her Master. He himself had gained them through his ever-loved brother, and when they had been passed to her, she was incredibly flattered and unsure if she should take them. It was the Absolute Angels' fault that her Master's brother had seemingly died, after all. But he had insisted, and she had taken them.

They were as if a physical symbol to her Absolute Contract to him, though the blue tattoo-like object that appeared on her arm was also part of it. However, she knew that the tattoo itself was the one she would always have, even if she had received a new Master.

Every time the bells made a noise or were spotted out of the corner of her eye, she was reminded of Kyoshiro, and the anger he had shown towards her for taking energy from civilians. The bells had marked their promise, and she had never broken it since, though she still had worried about his health at the time.

They had been her most treasured possession, and she had taken great care to have them with her at all times; even when Kazuya – her Master's brother – had proved he was alive indeed, and had taken them all to be joined together. She had tied them tightly around her neck, almost cutting off her air; anything as long as they were secure. Luckily, Kazuya had lost all of his stolen Angel power when Kuu had destroyed Bastille and freed them all, sacrificing herself in the process.

But now the bells were just a keepsake to remind her of the Master she had once had, and all the times they had spent together.

She had kept hold of them when she and Kyoshiro had gone in search of the reincarnation of Kuu. Upon finding her, the younger version of Kuu had clung to her skirt without even giving Kyoshiro a glance, breaking his heart. After picking her up, Kuu had just buried her face in her chest, tiny hands grabbing at her apron the entire time.

Setsuna had felt bad for him then, as he rode his horse back to where they lived; both Angels sitting behind him comfortably. He was crushed, but he didn't allow it to show in his face at all; dropping them off outside the house before galloping off elsewhere.

He had come back later, and they had acted like a family since, though his feelings for Kuu seemed to be slowly fading out. She had always seemed to be upset or scared of him, and almost every night, he had gone out somewhere else because he couldn't take the blank look in her eyes, like she didn't recognise him.

The worst part was that she had remembered Setsuna immediately, and the blonde had felt guilty as Kyoshiro had looked torn apart the more Kuu remembered. But never remembering him. Or at least, not showing any signs of doing so at all.

Even after Kyoshiro had given her back the horse brooch he had bought for her, she hadn't recognised it, and had not wanted to take it until Setsuna had urged her to. Every time things had seemed difficult, she had tried to comfort him in some way, but it had never worked, and he had only ended up running off elsewhere.

It had been a while until she had learned where he had gone; straight to Soujiro's side, seeking his words of strength that had given him to drive to go and rescue Kuu in the first place. Over time, he had been unable to see Soujiro at times, and had ended up spending his time with Oogami Jin; who had ended up fixing his heart more than Kyoshiro would have thought.

Now he had moved out; the constant tense atmosphere that had lingered due to his frustrations was now gone, and the house was pleasant to stay in. Kuu's behaviour had improved, too; she no longer clung to her nervously and smiled a lot more, which made Setsuna feel bad again.

It had been about six years now since they had found her, and she looked exactly the same as when they had first met. She had grown so much that she was now able to wear her school uniform again, and Setsuna had never given her anything different to wear. Blue had been the colour the other Angel had always worn, after all. The usual sort of blue ribbons were tied into her hair daily, and small horse brooch hung from her lapel at Setsuna's insistence. She felt the need to make her look as close to what she used to as possible.

He had only been moved out a month so far, and Setsuna felt somewhat lonely without him. Kuu knew nothing of their past, though she knew Setsuna's face and mannerisms well, and seemingly catered to her at every moment. At times, it felt like she was just playing around with them; like she knew everything and was choosing to ignore what had happened. Why though, the blonde could not fathom, and she spent many nights wondering about it, despite never coming to a logical answer.

Arms wound around her waist and Kuu was against her back, hugging her tightly. Shocked for a moment, she managed to settle and smile gently whilst reaching a hand down to rub over the two on her stomach in a soothing way. She could feel the other girl's face pressed into her hair, and for a moment, it felt like Kuu was breathing in her scent.

"Setsuna-san…" The blonde's eyes widened as she heard the word, not expecting it at all. Since Kuu had been taken in, she had only called her 'mama' or something similar, though she had corrected her and told her to use her name many times. By now, she had just managed to adjust to it. The arms around her tightened and pulled her in closer, the brooch jutting into her back. "I love you, Setsuna-san."

Surprised, she felt her cheeks burn red in embarrassment, entirely too glad that she had not been cooking at the time instead of staring off into the distance. Kuu's body was soft and warm against her back, causing her to press back against it. Hearing a contented sigh, she found herself at a loss for what to do, her bells making loud noises into her ear, feelings of guilt welling up inside her.

Even though Kyoshiro had moved on, it still felt awkward to have the girl he had loved confessing to her. But the most uncomfortable part was that she felt herself reciprocating the feelings; recalling a memory where she was helping her to bathe and fondly stroking her fringe from her eyes as she slept. She remembered kissing her lightly in the bath all those years ago, hugging her when she was sad, and handing her the brooch that now dug painfully into her back and twisted in her hair when they had been about to join together.

All this time, she had been unaware of her own feelings; thinking too much about what Kyoshiro wanted, what he needed, what was best for _him_ without thinking about any of those things for herself. She had originally thought she had done those things out of solidarity; Kuu being the first Angel she could get along with and not have to fight, thought the attraction was just because they were the same. But it was all too clear now that that was not the case, and she found her fingers itching to run through Kuu's beautifully soft hair.

Gradually turning around, the grip on her loosened. Jade met sapphire. Almost in complete silence, they both leaned forward; soft lips pressed together gently at first, then more passionately as the moments flew by. Before she knew it, they were both in the bedroom; hair and clothes mussed from stroking hands. Panting, she looked up at Kuu, remembering a similar situation causing her to smile gently. Though her memories were seemingly gone, Kuu acted pretty much in the same way, and it was heart-warming to see.

The time for flashbacks was short lived, however, as Kuu leaned back down to press their lips together once more, hands pushing into her shirt to fumble around her bra.

It was time to make a new memory.


End file.
